


tired

by wecryglanny123



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, tired dancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is sleepy and trying to dance so Zach stops him and they sit on the sofa and watch tv until one falls asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm English so Australian and American terms are lost on me so no ' its not sofa ,it couch ' or whatever people say over seas nowadays ! And this was a quick five minute work so its not perfect but no bad comments please

Christian always over works himself and then expects to be healthy and perfect after all he's put himself through and Zach isn't taking that anymore . Today he's going into the studio and if christian is still working he's going to be in trouble . Big trouble. 

" christian " Zach says as he calmly walks into the open room . He's shocked to see christian looking slightly pleased with himself on the middle of the floor . He looked happy . Genuinely happy and that made Zach happy too . Christian looked up to the source of the sound as he turned the music off and stood up only barely keeping himself awake . 

"lets get you back to the house kid " Zach says wrapping an arm around his shoulders only barely keeping him upright. At the house he could only manage to get him onto the sofa before both men collapsed onto the soft material. Zach started to get bored of the silence and turned on the tv using the remote laying on the seat next to christian , meaning he had to lean over the other boy which he could swear on his life smelt his shirt as he did so . But strangely he didn't mind if the younger man did so . 

"Zach ? You still here " the young man said patting around for the flesh of the older man . 

"yeah I'm here christian " he Said reaching out to him before the patting hand got any closer to his manly area . He laughed in his he's thinking about how he could have left the hand to grope for mentioned parts . That would have hurt his wife to find out he let a young male touch his while sleepy but then again the was only his wife until the divorce papers came through some day soon . 

The young man made a great point of stretching over to Zach's lap and laid his head Down onto it feeling the older man shift slightly to the touch . 

Christian was very sleepy but he wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers . So he leaned up and kissed the older man only to be pushed away from his with a muttered " your tired sleep talk tomorrow" and with that Zach left and left a vulnerable young man in his wake . 

It was 12 pm before Christian woke up and people were all sat around watching him . 

"what ? " he asks and Kat is the one to answer

"don't you have one to one today with Zach " and immediately after she says that he panic and thinks what time is it ?? 

" your late " she states and walks off him favour of getting food for lunch . 

Christian has a shower and gets his gear ready while getting dressed in some jeans and a baggy old top . He gets to the studio at 2 because his hair was a mess that needed to be fixed before seeing Zach after last night after all he was tired nit drunk he still remembered everything clearly and today had to be the day he told Zach the truth . 

" sorry I'm -" christian starts to say but stops just In tine to admire zachs swift body gliding over the dance floor . He knew the dance but couldn't quite name it before Zach stops after hearing his voice . 

" look Zach after last night I wanted to tell you that -" but he was cut of by Zach 

" you were tired its ok " Zach says but doesn't look happy with the outcome but that's not where christian was going with it . 

" I'm not tired now though " he says before striding up to Zach and kissing his lips feeling his body glide like the way it does on the dance floor over his body . He could get used to this only of it meant being tired all the tine to kiss the older man ...


End file.
